Conflict Resolution
by drwhofangirl591
Summary: Belle and Emma force Rumple and Hook to have a sit down and figure out their differences but things don't go quite according to plan. (AU where the conversation between Hook and Belle on the Jolly Roger never happened)


**Summary: **Belle and Emma force Rumple and Hook to have a sit down and figure out their differences but things don't go quite according to plan.

**A/N: **Set in AU Belle has yet to learn what happened to Milah. Inspired by the random musing of my sister and I so it might seem a bit Crack-ish at times

It was the middle of the afternoon when Mr. Gold pulled up outside of the Sheriff's station. He had no idea what he was doing there other than Belle had told him to meet her. Gold had been worried that something had happened to her again –she'd only just had her memories restored how much trouble could she have gotten into already? –but she had sounded fine on the phone and reassured him several times that nothing was wrong. After her call Mr. Gold wasted no time in getting down to the station. As he entered the building he saw Belle standing in the hallway talking to Sheriff Swan.

"Hey," Gold greeted Belle casually with a sly smile. To his relief she looked to be unharmed.

She smiled happily and returned his greeting with quick kiss. "Thank you for coming Rum."

"Belle, what are we doing _here_ of all places?" He enquired when he noticed Emma and Belle exchanging conspiring glances.

Belle took Gold's hand in hers and put on her most innocent face, "I asked you to meet me here because I want you to do something… for me." She began leading him down the hallway towards the interrogation room with Emma following behind.

What on earth could she possibly be up to? Did she want him to confess to some crime that she thinks he committed? Gold hastily wracked his brain trying to think of anything he'd done recently that might be considered illegal. Nothing too serious came to mind. "Anything…" he finally answered as they stopped outside the second door in the hall.

"Talk to Hook."

"…Except that."

"Please Rumple let me explain," Belle begged, pulling Gold back as he tried to march away. "The two of you obviously have some issues to work out and if you don't come to some kind of truce people are going to keep getting hurt."

Gold stared at her in disbelief then set his sights on Emma. "You are supporting this notion as well Miss Swan?"

Emma shrugged. "If it gets you and Hook to stop trying to kill each other I'm not going to argue."

"You really think that leaving that man and I alone in the same room is the best way to deal with this?" Gold growled. Of course if only _one_ of them comes out then that _would_ solve everything, he thought.

"Who said you'll be alone?" Emma retorted. "Belle has volunteered to be the mediator."

"No. Absolutely not. Belle I will not allow you near that man, not after what he did to you." Gold twisted his hand out of Belle's grip and stood his ground.

"I can take care of myself Rumple and Emma will be close by if anything happens," Belle argued. She could be just as stubborn if not more so than Gold sometimes. "Trust me."

Looking between Belle and Emma, Gold let out a heavy sigh of resignation, "Apparently I don't have a choice in the matter."

Emma unlocked the door and allowed them inside. Already sitting at the far end of the table was Hook examining the plastic hand that the hospital had replaced his hook with. "Here I'd thought you'd forgotten about- What is he doing here?" Upon seeing his enemy Hook leapt from his chair. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"No joke, you two are going to straighten things out so that the rest of us can stop worrying," Emma informed him as she pushed him back into his chair. Hook looked murderous as Gold calmly took a seat opposite him.

"Crocodile," Hook spat.

"Marauding cur," Rumpelstiltskin sneered.

"Demon!" Hook shouted.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah this seems promising." She turned to address Belle, "If you need me I'll be out front. Good luck."

Belle gave her a hopeful smile, "I can handle them." How hard could this be? She'd seen her father handle negotiations back in her own world; it didn't seem that difficult, all she really needed was patience and perseverance. Emma nodded and left them to their business.

"Let's establish some rules-First no violence. You can argue to your heart's content but there's no need to get physical. Second, no one is leaving until this gets resolved. I am prepared to stay all night if I have to. Finally, Rumple, no magic. Is that all clear?" Hook and Gold mumbled some form of agreement. "Alright boys why don't you start by apologizing for the last thing you did to each other?" Both men sat locked in a staring contest silently daring the other to speak first as Belle stood between. The tense silence was suddenly broken by the high pitched whistle of a kettle in the distance.

Belle smiled sheepishly when the men threw her questioning looks. "Oh uh, I forgot I was making tea. Can I trust you two to behave while I get that? " There was no reply from either. Belle took their silence as a sign that they were content to sit there while she went and fetched the tea. "I'm only going down the hall so don't think I won't know if something happens." Hesitantly Belle backed out of the room. Pausing on the other side of the threshold, she waited to see if either man moved. They didn't so she headed to the station's break room.

"Well, well Crocodile, it's just us now," Hook purred as he stood. In less than two strides he was towering over a suspiciously calm Mr. Gold. Hook grabbed him by the front of his shirt hauling Gold out of his seat and slamming him against the nearest wall. "I aim to finish this once and for all."

Gold merely chuckled to the annoyance of the pirate, "How exactly do you plan on doing that, Captain Hook-less?" With a malevolent smirk Gold used the handle of his cane to send a powerful jab into Hook's bruised ribs.

Hook released his grip on the Dark One, cursing as he crumpled under the pain. Gold was preparing to attack again when he heard Belle's hurried footsteps coming down the hall. Gold finished straightening his collar as Belle appeared in the doorway, having only just made it back to his seat. She spied him first, attempting to give her an angelic smile.

"I thought I heard a crash?" Belle gasped when she noticed Hook doubled over in pain in the middle of the room. He leaned against the table to keep from collapsing onto the floor. "What happened?"

Gold shrugged. "Seems he's still experiencing some discomfort from his injuries."

She rushed to the captain's side and assisted him back into the chair. Gold watched them with a hint of jealousy. Hook threw him a smug grin over his shoulder knowing his proximity to Belle must be killing Gold.

Hook finally managed to get enough breath back to speak, "It was his cane."

Appalled Belle spun around to glare at Gold disapprovingly, "Tell me you didn't."

He shrugged again, "Purely self-defense," he replied coolly.

She promptly marched around table. Holding out her hand towards him, Belle sternly demanded that he relinquish his cane. "Give it to me."

Gold gave a snort of contempt, "Sorry dear but that's not going to happen." Belle's glare hardened. She felt as if she were scolding a child.

"Hand it over Rum."

Hook chimed in as well, "If I am not allowed the use of my hook then it's only fair you hand over your cane."

Belle nodded in agreement, "He's right."

Reluctantly Gold placed the cane in Belle's hand all the while glaring daggers at the pirate. She then moved to the door and called for Emma who came jogging down the hall ready to take action, "Who's hurt this time?"

"No one. Well maybe Hook - but I'm sure he's fine." Both women glanced over at the pirate. He was still holding his side but seemed to be grimacing less than when Belle had walked in. "I need you to look after this." Belle held out Gold's cane.

"Ok, care to tell me why?" Emma gazed at the object wearily; she wondered if Gold had cursed it in case anyone but he or Belle should touch it.

"I turned my back for a minute to make some tea and I come back to find out they'd been fighting again. Rum used this to attack Hook."

"So much for your no violence rule." Emma shook her head not the least bit surprised, then addressed the combatants, "Any other weapons I need to confiscate while I'm here?"

Each man stared innocently at the Sheriff. "I'll take that as a no." Emma took the cane and returned to her duties elsewhere.

"Right. Back to business," Belle announced in a determined voice. "Rumple why don't you begin by explaining to the Captain why you find him so detestable."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Belle this isn't necessary. No amount of talking will resolve my issues with this fool. And I don't want to discuss my "feelings"; he knows damn well why I hate him. Now let's forget this whole thing and go home."

Belle frown, hurt by his attitude. She could understand if it were Emma conducting this meeting but it hurt knowing that he refused to cooperate even for her. "Rum you said that you would do this for me. I understand this may be difficult for you but at least give it a try." She reached over and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Gold relaxed slightly under her touch but remained silent and stone-faced. Obviously he was going to need a little more incentive and Belle had just the thing.

"I'll make you a deal." Her words suddenly piqued his interests. Gold swiveled in his seat giving her his full attention. "And just what did you have in mind, dearie?"

"If you promise to cooperate and try to work things out then," she leaned over and began to whisper in his ear just what she intended to do to him after they were finished here.

Hook watched the two love birds in horrified disgust. Whatever it was Belle was saying must have been exciting since he witnessed Gold's expression rapidly shift from vague interest to eyebrow-rocketing shock, followed by a sinister little grin, emphasis on the "sin".

"Gods!" Hook huffed. "Am I being punished? ...You realize I'm still here right? …Seriously you two, get a room!"

Belle stepped back from Gold and clearing her throat asked, "Do we have a deal?"

A wicked smile spread across his face. "Indeed we do."

"Lovely. Now that that's settled, can we get on with this?" Hook barked impatiently. He was tired of sitting here and decided to take matters into his own hands. "You want to know the truth missy, of why I despise that monster which you cherish? Why I desire to rid the world of your precious Rumpelstiltskin? It's not because of the physical injury he caused me, no I can live with that, but because of the emotional pain he inflicted when he took away _my_ happiness!"

Gold's features became twisted into an angry snarl. Shoving himself out of his seat, Rumpelstiltskin lunged forward grabbing for the pirate. "I wouldn't have had to destroy your happiness if you hadn't taken Milah away in the first place!"

Belle yelped in surprise at Rumple's outburst, shouting for Emma as she tried to pull him away from Hook. Emma rushed in and seeing Belle occupied with Gold, ran to grab Hook. After a brief struggle the girls managed to separate them.

"I'd say it's time for a new tactic." Emma suggested once she had caught her breath. She reached behind her back and produced two pairs of handcuffs from her belt.

"Ooh that's more like it, love. Bondage suits me, don't you agree _Sheriff_." Hook wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously as Emma cuffed him to the table. "I had a dream like this once, of course it was just the two of us and we were on my ship." Emma ignored him as she tossed the second set to Belle who examined them before turning to do the same to Gold.

"Belle…" Rumple pleaded, his dark eyes shone with uneasiness. She suddenly thought that he looked more like a kicked puppy than a powerful sorcerer as he implored her not to chain him up.

"I'm sorry Rum," and she truly was, "but this is for your own good." After a moment he begrudgingly held out his left hand and allowed her to clap the manacle on him. She followed Emma's example and secured the other end to the leg of the table.

"That should keep them out of trouble or at least sitting still. Anyone need anything while I'm here? Water, coffee, an attitude adjustment?" Emma directed her last statement at Mr. Gold.

Gold narrowed his eyes at her. "That'll do Miss Swan."

Emma turned to Belle, "Can I see you for a minute?" They walked into the hallway but remained near enough to the door so as to keep an eye on the troublemakers.

"So how's it going in there? I mean other than the behavioral issues."

"Not as well as I'd hoped. If Rumple would learn to control his temper they might be able to reach an agreement. Of course Hook doesn't seem willing to back down either." Belle confessed.

Emma tried to console her, "Hey we knew going into this it wasn't going to be easy. Honestly I'm surprised they've put up with each other this long. I expected a lot more bloodshed."

Belle nodded in agreement. "I suppose your right."

"So what are you planning to do now? Keep going or release them?" Emma would stay as long as it took to reach a truce but if all their effort amounted to nothing they might as well cut their losses and call it a day.

"I'm not giving up just yet. Hook may have just gotten to the heart of the issue. I know Rumple's late wife played a big part in their feud so if I can keep him from any more outbursts we may get to the bottom of this."

"Just don't get your hopes up. These two are as bad as children." And as if on cue there was a series of loud scraping sounds coming from inside the interrogation room followed by a hollow thud.

"Belle is quite a pretty little thing. How did an old monster such as you come to obtain someone as young and caring as she?" Hook shoved the table forward with enough force to ram it solidly into Gold's chest. "I bet I could seduce her away just as I did your wife."

Gold bared his teeth as his blood began to boil. He shoved the table back ramming it into Hook who simply laughed.

"Would you rip out her heart as you did Milah's in your rage?" Again he pushed the table into Gold.

"How _dare_ you!" He growled as he propelled the table back at Hook.

"Perhaps this time- oof!" Hook was cut off as his face was unexpectedly acquainted with the table.

Belle and Emma reentered the room in time to watch the end of their warped game of tug-of-war and to witness Gold magically assault the captain.

"Boys!" They shouted simultaneously. Emma turned to Belle, "What did I tell you- children."

"Rumpelstiltskin was that really necessary?" Belle asked, indicating the now dazed pirate.

"Yeah." Rumple replied without remorse.

Hook shook his head as he righted himself. Emma was standing by his side. She wanted to make sure Gold hadn't broken anything. "Are you ok?"

"Fine. Though I must admit, I expected worse Crocodile," he smirked, "I think you're losing your touch."

"_That_ was just a warning." Gold's voice dripped with malevolence.

Belle folded her arms and regarded him crossly, "I said no magic."

"I'm sorry Belle, but if you had heard the things he was saying about you-" Gold halfheartedly apologized as he tried to defend his actions.

"I don't care what he said, both of you should be ashamed for yourselves. Emma is right you're acting like children." Anger crept into Belle's voice as she spoke. "From now on you are both going to sit here and behave civilly until we end this ridiculous feud."

Emma broke the tense silence that followed Belle's tirade, "If it's alright with you, Belle, I'm going to sit in the observation room. That way I can keep a closer eye on things." Belle thanked her as she headed next door to watch the rest of their meeting play out behind the two-way mirror.

"Now, Hook, you were saying something about Rumple "destroying your happiness", care to elaborate on that?"

"I'd rather he not." Gold hastily interjected. There was a hint of fear in his voice. He wasn't sure how Belle would react to knowing that his wife had perished at his own hands. Belle had looked passed many of the horrible things he'd done in his long life but this was probably the worst. If Hook exposed him, she might not be able to handle it. He might lose Belle for good.

Hook knew what Rumpelstiltskin was up to and couldn't resist turning the sweet maiden against him. "It would be my pleasure, love."

Thinking fast Gold tried to stall the pirate's tale, "You know sweetheart I actually could use a glass of water if it's not too much trouble."

She shot him a pointed look, "Can you wait until Hook has finished?"

"Ah, no, I'm afraid not." He smiled innocently.

Staring hard into his eyes Belle could see that he was up to something. He was purposely trying to keep Hook from explaining the his side of the story. "Rumple whatever this man has to say, good or bad, I'm not here to judge you."

"I know that darling but I – I'd rather you hear the truth from me than a stranger."

Meanwhile Emma was sitting behind the mirror watching the exchange when she noticed that Hook was grasping at his throat, his face starting to turn blue. Emma couldn't see Gold for Belle was blocking him from her view but she had a sneaking suspicion that he was behind it. She quickly pressed the intercom button, "Belle, something's wrong with Hook."

Even with her close proximity to Rumple, Belle had failed to notice that his free hand was propped on the table, his slim fingers curved around an invisible throat. "Stop it Rumple!" She cried. "Release him this instant."

Gold sighed but did as she asked. Hook coughed and sputtered as air filled his aching lungs again. "Thanks for that."

Gold wore a devilish smirk, one which Belle intended to wipe off his smug face. "We made a deal Rum, remember? Are you going back on it?" Her words cut through him and he suddenly became very somber.

Hook laughed at the man across from him, "I knew she was your weakness, but I never would've guessed that she was your master as well. That's rather embarrassing for the all-powerful Dark One."

"That's enough Hook." Belle snapped, silencing the captain with a fierce glare. "Now I want each of you to apologize to the other. Sincerely."

Both Gold and Hook protested vehemently. "If you two can't even apologize for what's happened today, how do expect to ever stop fighting? We can sit here all night and continue this childish arguing or you can both take responsibility for your own actions and end this." Belle countered. She could almost see the cogs turning in their minds as they weighed the options.

To Belle's complete surprise Gold spoke first. Without looking Hook directly in the eye he began, "Please accept my apology, Captain. I acted recklessly and let my anger get the better of me."

Hook was also taken aback by Gold's abrupt change of heart but was not about to be outdone by him. "Then I must apologize as well, Rumpelstiltskin for baiting you into acts of violence. And I would also like to apologize for shooting Belle."

Belle couldn't keep a smile from spreading across her face. She spun around and gave Emma a double thumbs-up through the mirror. "See it wasn't that hard, was it? We're one step closer to mending this relationship. Ok so who wants to explain what this is really all about?"

Rumple jumped at her question to keep Hook from answering, "What is there to tell? He stole my wife and the mother of my child so I cut off his hand." He regarded Hook once more, "I'm sorry I permanently disabled you. There I said it. Problem solved. Let's go home."

"As much as I appreciate your apology, I believe you left out one _very_ important detail. Would you like to tell her or shall I?" There was a mischievous gleam in the captain's eye. He opened his mouth to speak which forced Mr. Gold to act swiftly.

"Belle could you give us minute?"

It took Belle a second to understand what it was Gold wanted; when she finally caught on she disliked the idea. "After what's happened so far I don't think it'd be wise if I purposefully left you two alone."

"Five minutes is all I ask. You have my word that no further harm will come to this man. You can watch from the observation room with Emma if you like to ensure that I keep my promise."

Gold seemed sincere enough but she still had her doubts. "It's not just you I'm concerned about, Rum." She glanced over at Hook, "Would you behave?"

"I'm actually quite interested to know what the imp wants to talk about. I'll grant him a brief parley." Hook leaned back in his seat as far as the handcuffs would let him and sized up Rumpelstiltskin, his mind churning with the possibilities.

Belle stood between the two men befuddled by this peculiar request. "Five minutes. Don't make me regret this." She vacated the room shutting the door behind her. Emma frowned as Belle appeared in the observation room, "What are you doing in here?"

Belle explained what was happening then wanted to know if there was a way that they could listen in on the conversation in the other room. Emma smiled apologetically, "Normally yes, but I didn't set up the microphones because I didn't think anyone would be in here trying to listen.

"But you warned me earlier about Hook, how did you do that?"

"The intercom. But we could only hear them if someone was pressing the button on their end." Belle was a bit crestfallen by this news. She really wanted to know what was being said. Hopefully Rumple would be willing to share the details later.

Both women watch their captives in complete silence straining their ears for any snippets of the conversation that might magically waft through the walls. Emma attempting to lip read but only caught a few words. At one point Belle tried putting her ear up next to the glass but they were talking so softly that nothing was coming through. She imagined that Gold was using the soft yet commanding tone Belle heard him use on his clients when striking a deal. From the looks of things both men appeared to be quite calm. At one point Hook laughed at something Gold said but to their surprise he took it in stride, though they could tell it took all his self-control not to lash out, but he moved on and continued to negotiate. They were nearing the end of their five minutes and all seemed to be going well. When the deal making was done Gold turned to the mirror and indicated with a brief nod that is was alright for them to come in. Emma and Belle practically raced for the door, eager to find out what had just happened.

When they reentered the interrogation room both men sat quietly minding their own business. "What's going on?" Emma blurted out first followed by Belle asking, "What did you do?"

"Everything is fine ladies. The captain and I have called a truce." Gold stated plainly. They both turned to Hook for confirmation. "We have."

"On your own?" Emma laughed in disbelief. "So are you going to tell us the terms of this agreement?"

Gold gave a soft chuckle, "I'm afraid not dearie. Now if you'd be so kind as to release us." He shook his wrist jingling the handcuffs.

"Not until you tell us what was going on in here." Emma replied. She was not buying this one bit.

"I recall the terms of this meeting stating that the Captain and I were to come to an understanding that would end our feud, no one ever said that you or Belle had to know the terms of said arrangement," Gold shot back.

Emma begged Belle to reason with her insanely smug boyfriend but Belle knew it was no use arguing with him when he was like this. It would take time to coax the answers out and she would get them eventually. "At least they came to an agreement. Let's leave it at that."

Emma looked around the room, and then threw up her hands in defeat, "Fine." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the keys and freed Mr. Gold first. Then she remembered that she had been in charge of his cane and had to go retrieve it from the office. As soon as he was free Belle threw her arms around him.

"And what of our little deal Miss French?" Emma overheard Gold ask as she was releasing Hook. Belle tried to stifle a giggle but was unsuccessful. "I think you've managed to redeem yourself, Mr. Gold. A deal's a deal." Hook and Emma watched the pair walk out arm in arm without so much as a goodbye.

"What was that about?" Emma raised an inquiring brow at Hook.

"Believe me; you're better off not knowing."

_Fin_


End file.
